


A Christmas to Remember

by eccentrick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Found Family, Gen, LGBT club, Secret Santas, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: Lance, founder of the LGBTQ+ club, gets a gift from his found family.





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just one of my drabbles lol. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: implied transphobia and dysphoria.

His fingers hover over the page, the gel pen that is the envy of his eighth creating an ink puddle atop the page. He so wants to write it down, to have it sink into the microscopic grains of the paper and therefore ingrain itself into his reality. To make it possible.

He lifts his pen off of the page, leaving the row blank and stark white. It calls to him, telling him to man up and write it down. 

_A binder._

Lance wants a binder for Christmas. He also wants to be called by his true pronouns, but even that seems out of reach. His family mean well, but they still think it's a phase, that it's a late tomboy phase that has him confused. But it's not. He's known for so long. 

He also knows that, realistically, his chest isn't that large. Developmental wise, he's pretty flat really, compared to Allura, and even Pidge. It's his active life and his stature, really. A late bloomer, his mother chuckles, just like she was, just like his sisters were. But really, a guy wouldn't want even an pinch of boobs, now would they? So he definitely doesn't.

Especially when he gets this weird feeling in his chest, like an uncomfortable floaty mood where he feels like he needs to hide. To keep others away. As an extrovert, that's torture. 

But, luckily, Lance has a friend group, all in his LGBTQ+ club. As a young seventh grader, an infant really, he petitioned to have the club. Allura, his long time crush, Pidge, computer geek agreed to join. With Pidge, came the new kid Hunk, who fidgeted and mumbled that he is pansexual. Lance had grinned and immediately became besties. After Hunk came Shiro, a senior and overall beauty, and, unfortunately, with Shiro came Keith. 

Pidge, someone who knows his struggle as a trans person, has been the biggest support, even when she's overall snarky and genius-y. She has the support of her family, unlike Lance, and she sports a growing bob haircut.

Lance knows what all of their orientations are, except Keith. The infuriating Keith. For one, no one should be that cute while neck deep into his emo phase, and two, his braces shouldn't make him even cuter. It softens his normal glower, the glint taking away the harshest bark of his tone, because really, who can be scary with braces? Third, it's basically an unspoken rule that they can wait to tell others where they fall in the spectrum, but Keith hasn't. Which means he isn't comfortable and the club Lance created has been for naught. 

“Quit thinking so hard, Lance. We’re doing secret Santa anyway. One present each. You don't have to make a list.”

“Har, har,” Lance says. “I know that. This is for. . .my family.” 

Keith scrutinizes the shy _b_ Lance has managed to scrawl out, lifting a brow. He says nothing, just gets that gleam that says he's going in for the metaphoric kill. 

Secret Santa day comes and Lance is worried. He got Hunk a big sweater he knit himself, because screw gender norms. He's whined about all the good, ugly ones are small and therefore not worthy of his tummy bulge. Lance agrees, but isn't so confident on his knitting skills. 

He's ambushed at the club door. Pidge looks gleeful, Allura confident. Keith is behind Shiro, distant, while Hunk is wiggling with excitement.

“Guys. . .” 

Keith walks up to him and thrusts a poorly wrapped gift into Lance’s awaiting arms. It's squishy, and light. Lance blinks, confused. 

“I thought Allura was my Secret Santa,” he says. 

Hunk’s wiggles ceases momentarily at his dismay. “Ah, man. You totally peeked!” 

Allura just folds her hands in front of her, a smile gracing her glossy lips. “We all pitched in. We, well, knew you really wanted something. It was Keith's idea.”

Lance glances Keith, who's behind his palm, a habit he's gotten after he got braces. Keith nods at the gift, eyes everywhere but Lance’s face. “It's, um, well.” He looks at Shiro for help, but the senior shakes his head. “I know it's important to you so just open it already!” 

Needing no further prompting, Lance rips away. Tears form behind his eyelids as he takes it in. He honestly can't believe it. 

His very own binder. 

It's patterned, a glittery galaxy that ripples as the light hits it, and he wants to cry. It's the best thing he's ever gotten, and it's too much. It's all too much.

Choked, he says, “This must have cost a fortune.” 

“Like Keith said,” Shiro explains, “We split it. It's important to you, so it's important to us.”

 _“You guys,”_ he says, his voice wavering. 

He's enveloped in a group hug, the warmest thing he's experienced. He decides that he can wait for Keith to open up, because this dude is a sweetheart hidden under a gruff exterior. This second, their group feels complete for the first time.

Sighing from under many arms, Lance says. “I really love it, but I can't wear it at home.” 

“Dude,” Pidge snorts. “You can keep it at my house, and wear it at our meetings. Or we can even go to the mall a few towns over once a month if we can.” 

Heart swelling, Lance blinks from behind his wet eyelashes. “Thank you.” 

_“Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron tumblr: lo-tor. You can send requests!


End file.
